


New Horizons

by Quitalea



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Closure, Comfort, Faked Death, Freedom, M/M, post books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quitalea/pseuds/Quitalea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They think he's gone, that he's dead, so he's finally free. He can finally do what he wants with his life. He can finally head towards a different future than an unknown death with MI6. He can finally see some new horizons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry I haven't written in such a long time. I'm not dead as you probably figured out from this post.
> 
> As for a disclaimer; I own nothing that is associated with Alex Rider in any way.

It was practically pouring, and the young man could only think of it as appropriate as he knelt in front of a grave. In front of _her_ grave. As he placed the single red rose in front of it a tilt of his lips was the only sign of his mirth. He remembered when he was here only three years before how much she argued against buying a whole bouquet of flowers to leave them to rot. She said you only needed one flower or none at all.

As he traced her name engraved in the stone he could only feel grateful that she even had a grave. Fortunately, she'd still had a life when she went on that cursed mission. If she hadn't had friends, had family left behind, civilians at that, they wouldn't have even bothered bringing her body back. They would have just cremated it and been done, the ashes thrown in the garbage.

Glancing behind him the man saw the only true friend he really had anymore waiting by the entrance gates. Turning back the man sighed before turning his head to sky instead, letting the water pour down his face, acting as the tears he couldn't shed anymore.

"I'm sorry, Jack." The man whispered as he turned his head once more back to her grave stone.

"I should have never let you come with me on that mission. I knew how dangerous it could be for me, and I was trained. Nevermind how dangerous it would be for a barely trained civilian." The man breathed in shakily while drawing a hand roughly through his hair. Looking to his left slightly the air came out in a huff.

"I'm leaving." He finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"They think I just died recently on a mission. This time in Russia." Breathing deeply for a moment he continued. "I know I can't leave it behind though. I'll hear something or see something. I won't be able to not help. I know that. Tom knows that. Hell, even the bloody dog down the street probably knows that." The man grew quiet again, just listening to the rain pound against all the stone around him, listening to it shift the trees, listening to wind whip around him.

"I know you wanted me to leave it all behind though, so I'm sorry. I'll be doing it on my terms now though. More of a mercenary than a spy in that." He chuckled as that brought up a night of another ten minute meal and crappy movies as Jack yelled at him yet again. Glancing back again he saw Tom wave and knew his time was up.

"I won't be back to talk to you again. So I'll say it just one more time. I'm sorry Jack Starbright, and I hope you're happy where ever you ended up." The man sighed as he stood up, smiling sadly as his hand trailed over Jack's name one last time. Turning around he strode determinedly towards the gate, towards Tom, towards his future.

"You alright, Alex?" Tom asked as he stepped in line with him as Alex passed through the gate. Gazing up into the rain once more Alex just breathed for a moment.

**  
**"Yeah, yeah, I think I am." Glancing at Tom's bright smile he smiled in turn while pulling the shorter man into his side.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think of it? I recently started reading quite a bit of Alex Rider stories, and I just had to write something. If for no other reason than getting one of the ideas running through my head out.
> 
> Please read and review.


End file.
